Mercedes-Benz Stadium
Mercedes-Benz Arena}} | pushpin_map = USA Atlanta#Metro Atlanta#USA Georgia#USA | pushpin_relief = 1 | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Atlanta##Location in the Atlanta area##Location in Georgia##Location in the United States | broke_ground = May 19, 2014 | opened = August 26, 2017 | closed = | demolished = | owner = Georgia World Congress Center Authority | operator = AMB Sports and Entertainment Group | surface = FieldTurf Revolution 360 | construction_cost = US$1.6 billion | architect = HOK tvsdesign Goode Van Slyke Stanley Beaman & Sears | structural engineer = BuroHappold Engineering/Hoberman | services engineer = WSP | project_manager = Darden & Company | general_contractor = HHRM JV (Comprising Hunt Construction Group, Holder Construction, H. J. Russell & Co. & C. D. Moody Construction Co.) | former_names = New Atlanta Stadium | tenants = Atlanta Falcons (NFL) 2017–present Atlanta United FC (MLS) 2017–present Peach Bowl (NCAA) 2018–present Celebration Bowl (NCAA) 2017–present Chick-fil-A Kickoff Game (NCAA) 2017–present | seating_capacity = American Football: 71,000 Soccer: 42,500 | website = | record_attendance = American Football: 77,430 Soccer: 73,019 | dimensions = American Football: Soccer : | publictransit = Metropolitan Atlanta Rapid Transit Authority Vine City Dome / GWCC / Philips Arena / CNN Center Peachtree Center }} Mercedes-Benz Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium located in Atlanta, Georgia, United States. It serves as the home of the Atlanta Falcons of the National Football League (NFL) and Atlanta United FC of Major League Soccer (MLS). It replaced the Georgia Dome, the Falcons' home stadium from 1992 until 2016. In 2017, Mercedes-Benz Stadium claimed the record for the world's largest video board at , and is one of five stadiums in the NFL with a retractable roof. The stadium is owned by the state government of Georgia through the Georgia World Congress Center Authority, and operated by AMB Group, the parent organization of the Falcons and Atlanta United. The total cost was estimated at US$1.6 billion, . The stadium officially opened on August 26, 2017 with a Falcons preseason game against the Arizona Cardinals, despite the retractable roof system being incomplete at the time. Work on the retractable roof was completed on July 14, 2018. Proposal timeline 2010 In May 2010, it was reported by multiple news outlets that the Atlanta Falcons were interested in replacing the Georgia Dome with a newly constructed open-air stadium, although at the time it was planned to retain the Georgia Dome to continue hosting non-NFL events. The team was pursuing a new stadium because of the team's desire to play outdoors, as well as Falcons team owner Arthur Blank's interest in hosting another Super Bowl. The stadium was also pursued as a possible bid for a venue of an upcoming FIFA World Cup. 2011 Kansas City-based architectural firm Populous released comprehensive plans for the proposed stadium in February 2011. Populous' early cost estimate for the project was US$700 million. According to the master plan, the stadium would have a maximum capacity of 71,000, but can expand to 75,000 for special events such as the Super Bowl. It will also feature multiple club levels, suites and exhibition area. 2012 In April 2012, Populous released a new price estimate of US$947.7 million, which was significantly higher than the previous proposal of US$700 million. In April 2012, The Atlanta Journal-Constitution reported that if a deal is reached, the new stadium's construction would be expected to begin in 2014, with the Falcons to begin regular-season play in 2017. The proposed location of the new stadium is a large parking lot in Atlanta's Vine City neighborhood, which is less than a mile north of the Georgia Dome's current location. Once construction is complete, the Georgia Dome would subsequently be demolished. On August 24, The Atlanta Journal-Constitution reported that an official deal could be reached on the construction of a new stadium by the end of 2012. They also reported on September 10 that Atlanta mayor Kasim Reed said site improvements could likely bump the total cost to US$1.2 billion; however, that does not increase the actual building cost, which still remains at an estimated US$948 million. On December 10, the Georgia World Congress Center Authority, in a unanimous decision, approved the blueprint and most of the agreement terms for the new stadium plans. According to The Atlanta Journal-Constitution article, the term sheet is non-binding and changes could be made at any time as regards stadium construction. Stadium location, however, is yet to be worked out; proposed locations being reported are within walking distance of the Georgia Dome, with one site located one-half mile north, and the other one block directly south, at the one of the stadium's existing parking lots. The project made national headlines for the first time in 2012 on December 15, with team owner Arthur Blank stating in The New York Times that he would rather have a new stadium be constructed than a "remodeling job" of the Georgia Dome. 2013 During a January 10, 2013 press conference, Atlanta mayor Kasim Reed expressed his optimism and confidence in the construction of the new stadium; he also mentioned the possibility of the new stadium helping the city compete for its first Major League Soccer team. On March 7, 2013, the Atlanta Falcons and the city of Atlanta agreed to build the new downtown stadium. The maximum public contribution for the project is US$200 million, coming from the hotel-motel tax in Atlanta and unincorporated Fulton County. The Atlanta City Council officially approved the stadium on March 19, 2013. The council voted, 11–4, in favor of the use of city hotel-motel taxes to pay US$200 million toward construction costs and potentially several times that toward costs of financing, maintaining and operating the stadium through 2050. On May 21, 2013, the NFL approved a US$200 million loan to the Falcons organization for the purpose of building the stadium. On June 18, 2013, it was announced that the Falcons have completed a full conceptual design of the proposed new stadium, and that they have secured the initial approval to proceed with the schematic design phase. According to Doug Farrar's Shutdown Corner, "The stadium will seat approximately 70,000 people, with 180 luxury suites and 7,500 club seats." The main agency involved will be 360 Architecture, partnered with three other architectural firms. 2014 Arthur Blank indicated the groundbreaking of the stadium would be conducted the last week of March 2014. Just after Martin Luther King, Jr. Drive was closed permanently, the Mount Vernon Baptist Church held its last Sunday service on March 9 before the historic church was demolished. Friendship Baptist, the birthplace of both Spelman College and Morehouse College, was also demolished and relocated to make room for the stadium. Due to legal issues surrounding the issuing of bonds, the stadium did not break ground in March 2014. Instead the ground was officially broken in a ceremony led by Mayor Kasim Reed on May 19, 2014. 2015 In a live broadcast on August 24, 2015, owner Arthur Blank announced that the new title of the stadium would be Mercedes-Benz Stadium. As the New Orleans Saints, the Falcons' archrivals in the NFC South, play in the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, this gave the division two stadiums that were sponsored by the same company. A new logo was also introduced. Steve Cannon, then CEO of Mercedes-Benz USA, also spoke at the event about the company's corporate move from New Jersey to Atlanta. Other speakers included Georgia Governor Nathan Deal and Atlanta Mayor Kasim Reed. Design The winning design, Founded and designed by Tramarci R. Jackson, submitted by HOK, featured an eight-panel retractable roof that resembled a pinwheel, and a glass wall that would open with the roof to allow in fresh air. The roof design included eight triangular translucent panels, that when opened would create the illusion of a bird's wings extended. Surrounding the opening of the roof would be a halo video board that would enclose the playing surface, stretching from one of the 10-yard lines to the other and then curving around the end zones to complete the oval. Each of the eight panels operates on two straight, parallel rails; one rail is responsible for moving the panel while the other rail stabilizes the panel. Mark Silvera, president of Uni-Systems Engineering, explains that closing the roof takes slightly less time than opening the roof, since the roof has to disengage the seals at the start of the opening procedure and slow down towards the end to prevent the panels from getting derailed. In January 2015, the Falcons announced the hiring of Daktronics, a South Dakota-based firm, to build the stadium's electronics display. The announced features included a circular LED board that would ring the opening of the stadium's roof, and would be "three times as large as the current largest single display board in the NFL" installed at EverBank Field in Jacksonville (also built by Daktronics). In addition, the company installed more than of other LED boards, including field-level advertising boards for soccer games. Mike Egan, a senior executive for AMB Group, described Mercedes-Benz Stadium as "an outdoor stadium with a roof over it". Egan stated that the field is equipped with a drainage system, and the electrical systems for the main halo board and other video boards are outdoor rated, allowing the stadium's roof to be open under light precipitation; Egan also stated that other factors such as humidity and outside temperatures would be taken into consideration on whether or not the roof would be opened. The design included a 100-yard bar that would stretch the length of the football field in the upper concourse, along with a fantasy football lounge and premium club seating at field level, behind the teams' benches. The stadium incorporated contemporary art into its interior and exterior design, with over 180 commissioned works, including pieces by Nari Ward, Hank Willis Thomas, and Steven and William Ladd. The centerpiece of the art collection is Gábor Miklós Szőke's stainless steel sculpture The Atlanta Falcon, which the artist said is the largest freestanding bird sculpture in the world. The falcon, perched atop a tall bronze football, is high with a wingspan of . The over artwork stands in front of the stadium, and as tall as a four-story building. Architect Bill Johnson said the circular opening in the roof was inspired by the Roman Pantheon ("Pantheon" was also the working name for the building design). The roof was designed to be made of a clear, lightweight polymer material that can adjust its opacity to control light, and much of the exterior will be clear polymer or glass to allow views to the outside. The middle concourse and upper bowl were eliminated in the east end zone to allow for an unobstructed view of the Atlanta skyline. Atlanta United FC General Manager Jim Smith said the design had "soccer in mind from the very beginning", pointing to the retracting lower bowl seats to widen the field, and mechanized curtains that limit the capacity to about 42,500 and make the stadium feel more intimate. The stadium also includes features specific for college football use. It opened with two oversized locker rooms, each capable of housing 100 players, reflecting the much larger size of college football rosters compared to those of the NFL. However, the stadium did not initially include another feature important in that context—staircases connecting the seats to the field, making it difficult for bands to enter the field for halftime shows (most NFL teams, including the Falcons, do not have bands). According to ESPN, "You can bet, after the 2017 Chick-fil-A Kickoff Games exposed the oversight, the stairs are there now." The stadium features a Chick-fil-A location, a business that famously closes on Sundays, despite its main tenant, the Falcons, playing most of their home games on Sundays. The location opens when the Falcons have a Monday night or Thursday night home game, as well as non-Sunday home games of Atlanta United FC and other events at the stadium. On Sundays, the digital signs will be flipped and concessionaire Levy Restaurants will sell non-branded food and drinks at the location. Construction delays The Mercedes-Benz Stadium's projected opening date was delayed three times due to the complexity of the eight-panel retractable roof. The stadium was originally intended to open on March 1, 2017; however, the opening date was later delayed to June 1, 2017, then to July 30, 2017, and then to August 26, 2017. Steve Cannon, CEO of the Atlanta Falcons' parent company AMB Group, stated that the Falcons' preseason schedule and the Chick-fil-a Kickoff Games would not be affected by the new opening date; however, three of Atlanta United's matches would be affected. The July 30 game against Orlando City SC was moved to Atlanta United's interim home of Bobby Dodd Stadium for July 29 while two home matches scheduled in August were moved to later dates. Additionally, the Georgia Dome's demolition was put on hold until the new stadium's certificate of occupancy could be issued. On June 9, 2017, stadium officials announced that they were confident that Mercedes-Benz Stadium would open as scheduled, and demolition of the Georgia Dome had resumed, and the Dome was imploded on the morning of November 20, 2017. On July 25, 2017, stadium officials reported that the roof would be in the closed position during the Falcons' preseason games and the Chick-fil-A Kickoff games while contractors continue to fine tune the roof to allow all eight panels to work in sync. Falcons' President Rich McKay also stated that the roof would remain closed whenever outside temperatures exceed . On August 16, 2017, WXIA reported that construction of the retractable roof system was intentionally delayed by stadium and construction officials to ensure the roof's long term operability and to ensure that other parts of the stadium would be completed on time. On September 10, 2017, the Falcons announced that, contrary to earlier plans, the stadium roof would in fact be open during the Falcons home opener on September 17 against the Green Bay Packers if weather permitted. On October 6, 2017, stadium officials announced that the roof would be opened, weather permitting, for Atlanta United's regular season finale against Toronto FC on October 22; stadium officials also stated that the roof would remain closed for the remainder of the Falcons' regular season as well as for any home matches hosted by Atlanta United during the 2017 MLS Cup Playoffs as contractors continue to work on fully mechanizing the roof. Additional construction and renovations Hoping to address concerns of overcrowding at the ingress and egress areas of the stadium, stadium officials announced that they plan to add several more doors to the stadium. Overcrowding and congestion was a frequent concern and complaint from fans attending major events during the stadium's first year of operation. Fans attending the College Football National Championship game reported significant delays in both entering and exiting the stadium, with some reporting wait times that exceeded 45 minutes to get out of the stadium at the completion of the game. Pedestrian bridge A pedestrian bridge was planned but not originally opened when the stadium first opened. The bridge was completed in January 2019 at a cost of ~$33 million. It features a serpentine like structure on both ends, and a cover over the main span with customizable LEDs. The bridge connects gameday parking lots and the Vine City MARTA Station to the northwest side of the stadium and The Home Depot Backyard, allowing pedestrians to avoid crossing the busy, 6 lane Northside Drive. The bridge is criticized for its immense cost, originally only planned to cost $13 million, but swelling to $33 million in part to expedite construction so it would be completed for Super Bowl LIII. However, the bridge was not open for the Super Bowl as it was deemed a security risk. The bridge is also criticized for it's inequity and siphoning funds from the 2016 Renew Atlanta TSPLOST; the bridge was not originally on the project lists, so other projects originally on the list had to be removed. Critics argue the original projects would have accomplished more and served more people. Playing surface On February 7, 2019, stadium officials stated that the artificial turf would be replaced prior to the Falcons' 2019 season as part of nearly $2 million in capital improvements to the stadium; stadium officials also noted that the turf would be replaced approximately every two years given the number of events, both private and public, held annually at Mercedes-Benz Stadium. The Home Depot Backyard Following the demolition of the old Georgia Dome, an 11 acre green space was built in its place, in-between the stadium and Georgia World Congress Center. It hosts a variety of events on non-game days, including yoga, markets, and various fitness programs. The mission is to improve four key pillars: Arts and Culture, Health and Wellness, Communal Education, and Community Service Projects. It also features a 3-tier, dual-level, shaded deck pavilion and serves as a tailgating space on gamedays. Retractable roof Several reports of the roof leaking during the stadium's inaugural season have caused some issues for the stadium's design team. During the College Football National Championship Game in January 2018, several media outlets reported a significant leak that appeared to be occurring just over the field of play near the 25-yard line. Bill Hancock, College Football Playoff Executive Director, said that he and his team had been made aware of the issue concerning water leaking from the roof and that he believed that the issue did not affect the field of play during the game. Neither team competing in the game reported any issues with the playing surface. Stadium officials clarified after the initial leaks that were reported back in October 2017 that the issue was not a "leak" but rather a "few drops of water" that were falling from the roof around isolated parts of the stadium. Officials stated that the issue was due to the fact that the roof was still not fully mechanized yet, and that the issues would be fixed before the Falcons' 2018 season. They also stated that the issues were common for newly constructed stadiums with retractable roofs. Since the retractable roof was one of the major features and design points of the stadium, some of the problems with the roof have been magnified in the stadium's first year of operation. The roof, which is supposed to open in as little as 12 minutes with the push of a button, was not fully operational by the time the stadium's primary tenants, the Atlanta Falcons and the Atlanta United FC, seasons began. The roof was required to be mechanically opened, which was a very time consuming process. As such, the roof was only opened twice in its first year of use, once for an Atlanta Falcons game – a Sunday Night Football game against the Green Bay Packers on September 17, 2017 and a nationally televised MLS soccer game, when the Atlanta United FC hosted Toronto FC in a sold-out game of more than 70,000 fans on October 22, 2017. 90.1 FM WABE|date=October 9, 2017|work=90.1 FM WABE|access-date=January 31, 2018|language=en-US}} However, President of the Atlanta Falcons, Rich McKay told the Atlanta Journal-Constitution that he expects all issues with the roof to be completely resolved before the Atlanta Falcons season starts in 2018. McKay said he expects the fixes to allow the stadium to be used as a more "open air" environment for Falcons home games. "The roof is being worked on as we speak and yes we expect the roof to be fully operational by football season, if not well before," McKay told the AP. "Fully operational means you will see us go to much more of an open configuration as we designed at the beginning. When it's ready to go, we'll be open depending on weather." On May 29, 2018, the roof was opened for the first time since October 2017 for construction purposes. Stadium officials stated that the roof would be open for 10 days, regardless of weather, to complete work on automating the roof. After the 10-day construction period, an unspecified time frame would be required for final commissioning work, after of which, operation of the roof would be turned over to stadium officials. On July 25, 2018, in a demonstration to members of the media, the roof was opened and closed for the first time as intended, with both procedures taking approximately eight minutes each. Costs and funding In December 2014, the Georgia World Congress Center's board of governors approved a resolution to raise the cost of the stadium to US$1.2 billion. The stadium was initially slated to cost US$1 billion, then rose to US$1.2 billion in October 2013. The city has agreed to contribute US$200 million in stadium bonds, but with additional tax revenues and with the state of Georgia contributing US$40 million for parking expansion, public spending is expected to eclipse US$700 million . In January 2015, the Falcons announced the sale of personal seat licenses (PSL) costing up to US$45,000 per seat, depending on the section of the stadium. The most expensive tickets are priced at US$385 per game, in addition to one-time PSL fees, for the first three years. The total revenue generated from PSL sales was $273 million. On August 21, 2015, the Atlanta Journal-Constitution reported that Mercedes-Benz would acquire the naming rights for the stadium, and this was later confirmed by a press conference at the stadium site on August 24. Under the stadium deal with the city of Atlanta and the Georgia World Congress Center Authority, the Falcons organization controls the stadium's naming rights and receives all related revenue. Then-Mercedes-Benz USA CEO Steve Cannon, who would subsequently join the Falcons' organization in 2016 as CEO of AMB Group, stated that the sponsorship would last 27 years, calling it the largest marketing deal in Mercedes-Benz' history, but Cannon would not disclose the full value of the deal; however, Sports Business Daily reported in February 2016 that the naming rights contract was valued at US$324 million. Mercedes-Benz also holds a 10-year naming rights contract for the Louisiana Superdome signed in 2011. Total sponsorship sales for Mercedes-Benz Stadium have reached $900 million. While the stadium is owned by the state, it is operated by AMB group, the parent organization of the Falcons and Atlanta United. All operating profits of Mercedes-Benz Stadium go to AMB group and not to the state. In addition, AMB group does not currently pay any property tax on the stadium. College football Chick-fil-A Peach Bowl .]] In April 2014, the Peach Bowl, one of the six rotating semifinal sites for the College Football Playoff, announced it would move to the new stadium from the Georgia Dome beginning with the 2017 season. In years when the Peach Bowl does not host a semi-final College Football Playoff Championship game, the Peach Bowl will host one of the College Football Playoff New Year's Six bowl games. Chick-fil-A Kickoff Game The Chick-fil-A Kickoff Game is an annual college football game played on the opening weekend of the NCAA Division I FBS season in Atlanta. The event coincides with Labor Day weekend in the United States. From its inception in 2008 until 2016, the game was held in the Georgia Dome. The Georgia Dome's replacement, Mercedes-Benz Stadium, hosts the game starting in 2017. SEC Championship Game On September 8, 2015, it was announced that the SEC Championship Game would be held at the stadium beginning in 2017 and remain there until 2027. The SEC Championship Game dates back to 1992 and is the oldest conference championship game in college football. In 2017, Georgia and Auburn would meet in Mercedes Benz Stadium, in what would be a rematch from early regular season meeting. Looking to avenge their loss from week 11, Georgia would go on to defeat Auburn 28–7 and claim the 2017 SEC Conference Championship. College Football National Championship Game On November 4, 2015, it was announced that the 2018 College Football Playoff National Championship would be held at the stadium on January 8, 2018, beating out Houston, Miami Gardens, and Santa Clara. On Sunday December 3, 2017, four teams were selected by the College Football Playoff Committee to compete in the College Football Playoff Semifinals, with the winners of both semi-final games meeting in Atlanta on Monday January 8, 2018. In order of seeding the teams selected were: Clemson, Oklahoma, Georgia and Alabama. Both Georgia and Alabama would advance from the semi-final round and for the second time in the BCS/CFP era, two teams from the same conference (SEC) would play for the national championship. Alabama defeated Georgia 26–23 in overtime. Georgia Tech Home Games On February 26, 2019, Georgia Tech, Arthur Blank, and the Chick-fil-A Peach Bowl announced that Georgia Tech will play one home game at Mercedes-Benz Stadium from 2020 to 2024. * 2020: Notre Dame * 2021: ACC Opponent unnamed * 2022: Clemson (Chick-fil-A Kickoff Game) * 2023: ACC Opponent unnamed * 2024: Notre Dame Super Bowl On May 24, 2016, the NFL announced that the Super Bowl would come to Atlanta on February 3, 2019. Atlanta hosted Super Bowl LIII (53) with the NFC champion Los Angeles Rams losing to the AFC champion New England Patriots 13–3. Super Bowl LIII was expected to bring in over US$400 million to the local economy, which expected over 1 million people during Super Bowl weekend (Feb 1–3, 2019), with game related events, parties, concerts and corporate events happening all around the city. Soccer *On October 22, 2017, Atlanta United played an MLS regular season match versus Toronto FC at Mercedes-Benz Stadium in front of 71,874 spectators, beating the record they set for the largest crowd in a stand-alone MLS match in September against Orlando City (which also marked the first time the roof was opened for a soccer game). Atlanta United also set the single-season record for attendance.Atlanta United sets MLS attendance records for single season and game – ESPN FC, October 23, 2017 *On March 11, 2018, Atlanta United played an MLS regular season match versus D.C. United at Mercedes-Benz Stadium in front of 72,035 spectators, setting the record for the largest crowd in MLS history. *On October 23, 2017, it was announced that the 2018 MLS All-Star Game would take place at Mercedes-Benz Stadium against Italian club Juventus. It was held on August 1, 2018, and set a new record for attendance at an MLS All-Star game, with 72,317 spectators. * On December 8, 2018, Atlanta United hosted the Portland Timbers in the 2018 MLS Cup final (earning home field advantage by virtue of their regular season record over Portland). Atlanta defeated Portland 2–0, winning their first-ever MLS championship. The game initially reported a single-game attendance record for Major League Soccer, with 73,019 spectators. *On August 14, 2019, Atlanta United hosted Club América in the 2019 Campeones Cup. Atlanta defeated América 3-2, winning their first-ever Campeones Cup in front of 40,128 supporters. This attendance set an attendance record for Campeones Cup. 2019 Campeones Cup Match Recap|last=Butler|first=Dylan}} *It is still unknown when will the stadium host the CONCACAF Gold Cup. Concerts On October 12, 2017, the inaugural concert at Mercedes-Benz Stadium, featuring Garth Brooks, received widespread scorn, including demands for refunds, due to the reported abysmal acoustics that many attendees deemed unfit for concert sound. The stadium authority stated that plans are underway to help improve the acoustical quality of the stadium. Since the first concert, efforts were made to improve the acoustics in the stadium. New speakers were added to suites, the angle of the bowl speakers was adjusted and delays introduced in order to reduce echo. During a concert in May 2018 featuring Kenny Chesney, reports were that the sound quality had improved since the first concert. Chesney's concert attracted 51,312 people and grossed $5.068 million. Following concerts by Garth Brooks and Kenny Chesney, the venue hosted Taylor Swift for two nights in August 2018 as part of Taylor Swift's Reputation Stadium Tour. Over the two sold-out nights, Taylor performed to an audience of 116,746 people and grossed $18.089 million. She was the first music act to headline the stadium for two consecutive nights. Also in August 2018, Beyoncé and Jay-Z performed for two nights as part of the On the Run II Tour. The two shows grossed $14.074 million and were attended by 105,170 people. Ed Sheeran performed at the venue as part of his ÷ Tour in November 2018. The show was attended by 50,906 people and grossed $5.021 million. This show marked the end of the 2018 leg of the tour, which was billed as the Top Tour of 2018. In March 2019, George Strait performed a one-off concert at the venue, joined by musical guests Chris Stapleton, Chris Janson, and Ashley McBryde. The concert was attended by 55,255 people, and grossed $11.9 million. This became the highest grossing single night concert in the venue's history, and became George Straight's third show to earn over $10 million. Kenny Chesney will return to the venue on May 16, 2020 as part of his Chillaxification Tour 2020. Chesney will be joined by Florida Georgia Line, Old Dominion, and Michael Franti & Spearhead. Other major events *On December 8, 2017, the stadium hosted the Georgia High School Association (GHSA) football championship games for Class 1A Private School and Class 3A. The remaining two championship games scheduled for that day, Class 5A and Class 6A, as well as the four games originally scheduled for the next day were postponed and relocated to campus sites due to a major snowstorm to hit Atlanta that weekend. The 2018 GHSA football championships were held on December 11 and 12, due to Atlanta United hosting MLS Cup 2018 on December 8 as well as the 2018 Celebration Bowl scheduled for December 15. In May 2019, the GHSA announced that the football finals would be moved from Mercedes-Benz Stadium to Georgia State Stadium starting in 2019, citing the higher costs of renting Mercedes-Benz Stadium compared to the former Georgia Dome. *On March 3, 2018, the stadium hosted a round of the AMA Supercross Championship, replacing the Georgia Dome which had been part of the schedule since 1993. *On November 15, 2014, the NCAA announced Mercedes-Benz Stadium will hold the men's college basketball Final Four in 2020. *On July 28, 2018, the stadium hosted the Drum Corps International Southeastern Championship which was previously held in the Georgia Dome. *On December 31, 2019 – January 2, 2020, Mercedes-Benz Stadium will host its first ever Passion Conferences. The event is expected to be the biggest Christian conference ever held in the United States, higher than Passion's 2017 event in the Georgia Dome. In popular culture *On January 4, 2018, the stadium was the subject of the premiere episode of Building Giants on Science Channel. Using footage of the construction along with CGI, the building process is explored in detail. It was noted during the episode that the heaviest truss sections were erected by the largest conventional crawler crane ever built in North America, a Manitowoc Model 31000 which is rated at a capacity of 2,535 US Tons. *A train horn blares after every Falcons and United score and win – a nod to Atlanta's railroad history. See also *SunTrust Park References External links * }} Category:Sports venues in Atlanta Category:Atlanta Falcons stadiums Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:National Football League venues Category:Major League Soccer stadiums Category:NCAA bowl game venues Category:Sports venues completed in 2017 Category:Retractable-roof stadiums in the United States Category:Atlanta United FC Category:American football venues in Atlanta Category:Soccer venues in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Indoor arenas in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:2017 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state)